


Cover Me

by splash_the_cat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's just too easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Me

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts on LJ. Here's kellifer's request: Jack/Daniel and "I got your six."

Rolling onto his stomach, Jack wriggled away from the jagged outcrop of sandstone. He could just see the tip of Teal'c's boots from this angle, twenty meters down the slope of the hill and behind another, fortunately more substantial boulder. Carter was there too, but hadn't come back up from her position, and that told Jack she was out of ammo for her P-90.  
Crap.

Gravel rattled behind him before a warm body crushed against his side. "There's ten more Jaffa coming up the path from the Stargate." Daniel's panting breath made the back of Jack's neck itch as it cooled the sweat soaking his collar. "Sam and Teal'c?"

"T was hit and Carter's out of-" Staff fire erupted from Carter and Teal'c's position; Jack saw the sunlight glint off Carter's pale hair as she swung Teal'c's staff weapon and ducked down to avoid a volley of return fire. "Okay, so Carter's not technically out of ammo."

Daniel chuckled in his ear. "The plan?"

"I'm gonna go down there and help her carry Teal'c out. You're going to shoot anything that shoots at us."

"Right." Daniel squirmed against Jack; an elbow and the butt of Daniel's MP5 jammed into his ribs as Daniel moved into position, and a familiar hardness ground against his hip. His own cock twitched amiably in response. "Don't worry, Jack, I've got your six."

Peering over his shoulder, Jack glanced from Daniel's earnest expression to the tight stretch of his BDUs across his groin.

"Jack?"

"Just... Nevermind."

 


End file.
